Generally, this application relates to truss girder hanger connections in the Plated Truss Industry using large heavy metal connectors to join wood truss members as opposed to "traditional" joist hanger connections in the residential and low story apartment building industry using relatively small light weight sheet metal connectors to join sawn wood boards.
The large heavy metal connectors of the present invention support allowable design floor loads in the range of 2,305 pounds up to 10,000 pounds, whereas "traditional" connectors in the residential industry support allowable design floor loads in the range of 470 pounds 3,510 pounds.
Specifically, this application relates to truss girder hangers in which the seat members for holding the carried truss slope downwardly to about 30.degree. and/or skew left or right from about 45.degree. to about 671/2.degree..
Prior art connectors in the plated truss industry which slope and/or skew are formed from a plurality of metal plate members joined at their edges by two or more welds. This type of fabrication is relatively expensive and the integrity of the welds is expensive to monitor.
Another specific requirement of the present invention is that the attachment of the metal connector be to a vertical supporting member and not to the bottom chord of the supporting truss. Since connection of the metal connectors of the present invention are by machine bolts rather than by nails, such bore holes in the bottom chord of the supporting truss would weaken the bottom chord wood member which is normally in tension.
There are no known prior art connectors which are made from a single piece of metal joined by a single weld which are capable of being constructed to support a carried member at a downward sloped angle or which can support a carried member at a downward sloped and skewed angle.